gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty Warriors 9 Xtreme Legends
Dynasty Warriors 9 Xtreme Legend (真・三國無双 8, Shin Sangoku Musou 8 Moushouden) is the updated expansion of Dynasty Warriors 9. Gameplay *Like Dynasty Warriors 9 Following in the footsteps of Toukiden 2, this game will be the be an open world. Players will be able to explore the full scope of the battlefield and visit nearby cities or towns. The map has over 10 unique cities where items and other services may be purchased. *A day and night cycle similar to Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada is implemented. *Weather changes in real time during battles and may hamper the enemy's awareness. *Long-range bow attacks from earlier titles return, though the firing view is in third-person. Can be used to detonate oil cans from afar. *Players can use grappling hooks to invade enemy castles or climb high mountains. *The new state combo system changes the character's attacks depending on their position against surrounding enemies. It comprises three sequential attacks. **'Trigger Attack' - Initiates a combo by rendering an opponent vulnerable through stunning, juggling, etc. **'Flow Attack' - Hits the target with an array of attacks based on their current state. **'Finish Attack' - Finishes up the combo with a powerful attack. *Story Mode Hyphothical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 will return to the series *Sub-quests include hunting wild animals and fighting with foreign tribes. *New modes of transportation have been added. While the swimming feature is back, players may opt to ride boats to reach distant areas faster. *''Dynasty Warriors 7's dual weapon system remains with various tweaks. *Character growth uses a leveling system reminiscent to the ''Warriors Orochi series. Characters level up to learn skills, and experience can be stored and used for untouched characters. *Characters have three Musou attacks: , R1 + , and + (aerial). They are also given three Musou bars in stock after gaining enough levels. Musou attacks however, no longer generate combo between the freeze caused from the execution towards the actual attack. *When calling a horse with L2, holding it down allows players to call and mount their current horse automatically. Each story stage offers a different type of horse that can be called upon. However, some characters may summon special steeds (such as Red Hare) at certain points in the game. If a specific mount is equipped in other modes, their stats will be transferred to the player's own steed in Story Mode. *The stun physics have reverted to prior titles, with stunned targets being forced into a juggled state upon getting hit instead of suffering attacks normally via grounded state. *The game supports an online ranking feature which shows the total K.O. count players have racked up while playing the game. The ranking system lists from 1 through 100. New Character *Yuan Shu *Yan Liang *Wen Chou *Ju Shou *Tian Feng *Li Jue *Guo Si *Li Ru *Hua Xiong *Gao Shun Voice Actor Modes Story Mode The Story will Focus on Dong Zhuo Lu Bu Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Koei Tecmo